This program addresses the synergistic interactions of combustion-generated organic pollutants and particles that increase their chemical and, biological activity. Program goals include: 1) understand the relationships between the origin, mechanisms of formation, nature of emissions;biological availability;and biological activity by toxic combustion by-products such that;2) improved, health effects-engineered, thermal treatment technologies can be developed;and 3) intelligent risk-based decisions can be made concerning on-site versus off-site treatment and thermal versus non-thermal treatment options of Superfund Wastes. The research will focus on the origin and health impacts of four classes of pollutants: 1) combustion generated ultra-fine particles (UFPs), 2) persistent free radicals (PFRs), 3) chlorinated hydrocarbons (CHCs), and 4). brominated hydrocarbons (BHCs). Combustion generates UFPs or "nanoparticies" with diameters less than.01microns which have been linked to the health impacts of airborne PM2.5. CHCs and BHCs consistently rank among the most significant chemicals of concern at Superfund sites, and their thermal degradation is known to create toxic by-products including polychlorinated and brominated dibenzodioxins and dibenzofurans. The investigators will specifically focus on the role of chemisorption.of CHCs and BHCs on UFPs to form surface-stabilized PFRs that can generate oxidative stress in exposed individuals as well as be key intermediates in the formation of new pollutants. PFRs are a new class of pollutants that may be responsible for some of the observed health impacts of UFPs and have been the subject of unique research by key members of this research team for the past 3 years. In this proposal, a multidisciplinary team of biomedical, biological, chemical, and engineering researchers in addition to environmental policy scientists will address the links between human health impacts of toxic air pollutants and combustion/thermal processing of hazardous wastes. This Program is truly interdisciplinary as it has a specific goal of establishing the nature of this link, and as such will require each group of researchers to go beyond their traditionally narrow veins of research and to integrate their understanding. The Program consists of three biomedical projects, three non-biomedical projects, four research support cores, an administrative core, a research translation core, a community outreach core, and a training core. ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Description (provided by applicant) The Administrative Core provides the overall program co-ordination, management, record keeping, and budget administration functions for the program. The core is staffed by: 1) a Program Director, Dr. Barry Dellinger;2) an Associate-Director for biomedical research, Dr. Wayne Backes, 3) an Assistant Director for administration, Ms. Denise Rousseau Ford, and 4) an administrative assistant, Ms. Tina Black. In addition, Mr. Jerry Steward, the independent QA/QC and Health &Safety Officer for the Program reports to Dr. Dellinger through the Administrative Core. The investigators will provide the following management and administrative functions: Provide overall program co-ordination and oversight. Co-ordinate the biomedical research projects, non-biomedical research projects, and support cores through the director and two co-directors. Prepare reports and other written communications. Monitor program expenses and provide reporting to the sponsor. Keep internal financial records such as overhead return and cost-sharing allocation. Initiate university paperwork such as appointments and personnel forms. Provide a centralized location for internal and external communication. Both internal and external advisory committees will be established to provide management and technical oversight of the Program as well as advice to the Director and co-Directors on critical issues. These individuals have been identified and letters of commitment have been received. Weekly administrative staff meetings, biweekly project/core leader meetings, and monthly research seminar/discussions will facilitate the coordination of the program. LSU is committed to this program as evidenced by $225.8 K from LSU and for capital equipment purchase and operation of the Training Core. Arrangements have been made for Dr. Dellinger to receive teaching release such that he can devote 50% of his time to technical and administrative management of this Program. In addition, Dr. Dellinger has requested release from all teaching duties in the first year of the program to be able to work full time on establishment of this Program.